


Восстановление нити

by NaNa_tyan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Drama, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, OOC, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaNa_tyan/pseuds/NaNa_tyan
Summary: На конкурс «Шипперский турнир», Турнир мини-фиков 1 (заняло первое место в категории Драрри).Ключ: Синтетика...Малфой на всё это кивнул и прошёл в операционную, по пути готовя заклинания для начала лечения. На операционном столе лежал… Человеком это назвать было сложно. Скорее обугленный кусок мяса, что, однако, тяжело дышал...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 28





	Восстановление нити

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Хэлен

Малфой внимательно посмотрел на свой мигающий браслет. Рабочий коммуникатор сообщал о том, что Драко срочно требуется в операционной. Он отложил бумаги, которыми до этого занимался, и направился к новому пациенту.  
― Что произошло? — спросил Драко, пока заклинания очищали его от малейших загрязнений и остаточных следов магии.  
― Во время облавы авроры попали в ловушку. Двое умерли на месте, ещё двое отделались лёгкими травмами, а один в тяжёлом состоянии. Его ударило тёмное проклятие и сверху обрушилось здание. Множество переломов, повреждения внутренних органов и опасно высокий процент повреждения кожи от неизвестного проклятия, — отчиталась находящаяся тут же медиведьма.  
Малфой на всё это кивнул и прошёл в операционную, по пути готовя заклинания для начала лечения. На операционном столе лежал… Человеком это назвать было сложно. Скорее, обугленный кусок мяса, что, однако, тяжело дышал. Все показатели пациента были выведены на экранах, что парили над ним. Пострадавший был мужчиной сорока двух лет, ранее уже подвергавшийся различным темным проклятиям, однако их влияние удавалось свести к минимуму. К тому же мужчина подвергался несколько раз нападениям магических животных. А также имел деформацию зрения из-за проявления родового дара. Малфою не нужно было смотреть на имя человека, чтобы сказать, как его зовут. Драко слишком хорошо знал все эти увечья, большую часть которых он вылечил самостоятельно. Сейчас на его операционном столе умирал не кто иной, как Гарри Поттер собственной персоной. Малфой на секунду прикрыл глаза и принялся за работу.  
Драко понадобилось около шести часов, чтобы срастить все переломы, восстановить нехватающие части плоти, снять остатки проклятий и привести в порядок внутренние органы. Единственное, что ему не удалось восстановить — это кожа. Тело Поттера было одной сплошной открытой раной с редкими вкраплениями чистой кожи, что больше напоминали трупные пятна. Пока единственная надежда у Малфоя была на восстанавливающие мази и припарки, которые могли помочь вырасти коже заново. Хотя надежда эта была очень маленькой: слишком серьезным было проклятие, под которое попал Поттер. Удивительно, что всё остальное удалось так легко поправить и восстановить. Пока же Малфой накинул на Поттера очередное усыпляющее заклинание и напоил обезболивающим зельем. Сон — лучшее, что сейчас можно было предложить Гарри. Во время него ничего не болит, да и восстановление идёт несколько быстрее.  
Оставив указания медиведьмам по уходу за пациентом, Малфой ушёл в свой кабинет, где тут же выпил стакан воды и, сев в своё кресло, сгорбился и обнял голову руками. Закрытые глаза не избавили его от ужасной картины обугленного тела на операционном столе. И дело не в том, что раньше он такого никогда не видел, видел и похуже, а в личности этого тела. Поттер, грёбанный Поттер не хотел отпускать его даже после расставания. Если бы Драко мог себе позволить слабость, он бы, наверное, расплакался, просто потому, что видеть Поттера таким было невероятно тяжело.  
Малфою понадобилось около получаса, чтобы привести себя в порядок и продолжить заниматься документами.

* * *  
Поттер пришёл в себя через сутки и выглядел так же, как и сразу после операции: всё его тело покрывали бинты. Малфой присутствовал при пробуждении пациента и внимательно следил за показателями на приборах. Поттер проморгался и попытался повернуть голову, явно желая осмотреться. Малфой удержал его от этого движения.  
― Вам нельзя двигаться, мистер Поттер. Вы сейчас находитесь в больнице святого Мунго, потому что очень серьёзно пострадали на задании.  
― Драко, — Поттер сощурил глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть стоящего перед ним человека.  
― Д-да, — голос Малфоя немного дрогнул, но он тут же взял себя в руки. — Я ваш лечащий врач.  
― Понятно. Не знал, что ты вернулся в Англию, — слова Гарри давались с трудом.  
― Мне предложили место старшего хирурга. Я не стал отказываться.  
― А можно мне мои очки?  
― К сожалению, нет. У вас на теле практически не осталось кожи, новая не вырастает, а раны почти не заживают. Скорее всего, это связано с проклятием, под которое вы попали, поэтому пока вам придётся обходиться без очков. И желательно минимально двигаться, поэтому рекомендую вам как можно больше спать, пока мы пытаемся понять, как вам помочь.  
― Всё настолько плохо?  
― Боюсь, что да. И да, посетителей вам тоже лучше не принимать.  
― А кто-то уже пытался прийти?  
― Конечно, — Малфой посмотрел на Поттера, как на идиота.  
К сожалению или к счастью, Гарри этого не увидел.  
― Кто-нибудь из моих знакомых среди них был? — похоже, Поттер и сам понял, что спросил глупость.  
― Гермиона Уизли, Джеймс Поттер и Лиззи Дурсль.  
― А может, можно как-нибудь их пустить? А то после моего выздоровления мне будет очень плохо и твои старания пропадут зря, — Гарри попытался улыбнуться, но получилась только вымученная гримаса.  
― Не больше одного посетителя в день и не дольше, чем на пятнадцать минут.  
― Спасибо, Драко.  
― Не за что, мистер Поттер. А пока вам лучше поспать, — и Малфой наслал на Гарри очередное сонное заклинание.  
Вернувшись в свой кабинет, Драко тяжело опустился в кресло. Показатели Поттера были совсем не вдохновляющими. Заживление происходило невероятно медленно, настолько медленно, что каждое лёгкое движение вызывало новые раны на немного зажившем месте. Ни мази, ни припарки видимого эффекта не давали. Возникало чувство, что без кожи тело не представляло, как существовать и лечиться. С таким Малфой сталкивался впервые, да и не читал он о чём-то похожем. Возможно, это было родовым проклятием, которое не применяли очень давно. Всё, что на данный момент мог сделать Драко — это применять различные комбинации лечебных зелий, заклинаний и мазей.

* * *  
Первым посетителем оказалась Уизли. В принципе, Драко этому совсем не удивился.  
― Постарайтесь, пожалуйста, не производить резких движений около больного и не трогайте его.  
― Конечно. Малфой, можешь сказать, что именно произошло с Гарри?  
― Мистер Поттер попал под тёмное проклятие и на него обвалился дом. Последствия проклятия снять пока не удалось.  
― Мистер, значит… Хорошо. К Прюэттам обращался?  
― Да, они с таким раньше не сталкивались, но пытаются сейчас что-то узнать.  
― А артефакты смотрели?  
― Миссис Уизли…  
― Драко, — Гермиона не дала Малфою закончить гневную фразу. — Я ни в коем случае не ставлю под сомнение твою компетенцию. Я знаю, насколько ты хорош в этой области, всё же мы неплохо общались, когда вы с Гарри встречались. Я просто перебираю варианты, потому что две головы лучше, чем одна.  
― Прости. Просто я уже третьи сутки на ногах, а решения так и не придумал.  
― Всё так плохо?  
― Очень плохо.  
За этим разговором маги подошли к нужной палате.  
― У вас пятнадцать минут, — сказал Драко и ушёл к себе в кабинет, где вернулся к чтению очередной древней книги по медицине.  
Из-за серьёзности травмы главного аврора, Малфоя освободили от других пациентов, велев полностью сосредоточиться на проблеме Поттера. В итоге Драко даже не ходил домой, чтобы не терять время, которого у Гарри, судя по всему, было не так уж и много.  
На следующий день провожать Джеймса Поттера до палаты отца Малфой отправил медиведьму. Видеть парня, которого он несколько лет практически считал своим сыном, было выше его сил. Драко постоянно следил за его успехами, но связаться после расставания с Гарри так и не решился.

* * *  
― Твою мать! — Драко в гневе опрокинул стол.  
В руке он со всей силы сжимал полученное только что письмо. Прюэтты нашли проклятие, под которое попал Поттер. Проклятие не было необратимым, оно просто снимало кожу с жертвы и не давало затянуться ранам, пока кожу не возвращали обратно. Как только кожа оказывалась снова на человеке, проклятие развеивалось. Старинное пыточное проклятие, что использовали ещё во времена основателей Хогвартса. Только вот у Поттера не было и шанса — его кожа была уничтожена вместе с обвалившимся зданием. По идее, Гарри должен был умереть ещё на моменте обвала здания, но, видимо, его магия была слишком сильна, чтобы допустить смерть Поттера. И именно благодаря этому регенерация хоть немного, но происходила. Но сейчас это только откладывало неизбежное, а не помогало выздороветь.  
Малфою понадобилось около часа, чтобы хоть немного привести в порядок раздирающие его чувства и собраться с силами для похода к пациенту.  
― Привет, Драко, — кажется, Поттер был искренне рад его видеть. — Как мои дела?  
― Мне жаль, но ничего хорошего я вам рассказать не могу. Проклятие, под которое вы попали, может разрушить только ваша кожа. Но она не восстанавливается. Как это изменить — нам не известно. А при текущей скорости заживления ран вы не выздоровеете никогда. Для вас будет опасна любая болезнь и прикосновение, — тяжело сглотнув, Драко продолжил. — Лучше всего тебе будет прожить до конца дней в стерильной камере без возможности выхода куда-либо.  
Руки Малфоя дрожали, и он старался не смотреть на Поттера. Теперь, когда была известна его участь, отрешиться не получалось. Гарри осторожно дотронулся до руки Драко, проведя по ней пальцами.  
― Прости меня, — весь вид Поттера излучал раскаяние.  
― За что ты извиняешься? — Драко с трудом удалось задать этот вопрос спокойным тоном.  
― За то, что несмотря на все твои усилия, ты всё же будешь наблюдать мою смерть.  
― Не говори так, — сдерживать чувства было очень сложно, а не сжать крепко руку Гарри ещё сложнее. — При хорошем присмотре и соблюдении условий ты можешь протянуть ещё пару лет.  
― Это будет не жизнь, а нечто гораздо хуже смерти. Ты же сам не выдержишь такого пациента. А если тебя рядом не будет, мне и цепляться не за что.  
― Неправда. Любая жизнь лучше смерти. К тому же у тебя есть сын, которому ты очень нужен. Нельзя оставлять парня без отца.  
― Джеймс уже взрослый мальчик. Он всё поймёт. К тому же даже после моей смерти у него останется отец.  
― Какой отец? Который бросил его и не общался несколько лет?  
― Да, он на тебя обижен, но любить так и не перестал. Вы быстро помиритесь.  
― Он не простит мне, что я тебя не спас.  
― Он будет знать, что ты делал для этого всё возможное.  
― Не смей говорить об этом так спокойно! — Малфой был на грани срыва, все его чувства рвались на свободу.  
Он хотел сейчас упасть около кровати и молить Гарри не сдаваться, не умирать. Ведь он тоже этого не переживёт. Да, они расстались, да, они не общались много лет, да, Драко сам так решил, но сейчас, глядя на этого невероятного волшебника, что несмотря на своё положение пытается его успокоить и приободрить, Малфой как никогда отчётливо понимал, что любит Гарри всем сердцем, в наличии которого многие сомневались.  
― Я что-нибудь придумаю, ты только держись.  
― Ты же сказал, что шансов почти нет? — Поттер выглядел удивлённым.  
― Я не позволю тебе умереть!  
Мужчины некоторое время смотрели друг на друга, пока их не прервал стук в дверь.  
― Входите, — произнёс Малфой, отходя от кровати Поттера.  
― К мистеру Поттеру посетители, — в палату заглянула медиведьма.  
― Пусть проходят, если я понадоблюсь, буду в своём кабинете.

* * *  
Через двадцать минут в кабинет Малфоя постучали.  
― Войдите.  
Осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь, в комнату зашёл Дадли Дурсль.  
― Не отвлекаю?  
― Нет, проходи. Ты что-то хотел? — Драко откинулся на спинку кресла.  
― Гарри рассказал о своей ситуации.  
― Я надеюсь, Лиззи этого не слышала?  
― Нет. Она сейчас в кафе сидит. Лучше бы, конечно, она и Гарри в таком состоянии не видела, но без неё меня бы сюда не пустили.  
― Ты мог просто написать мне.  
― Я не знал, как ты к этому отнесёшься, ведь прошло уже много лет.  
― От твоего убийства я отказался ещё в две тысячи одиннадцатом. Так что тебе ничего не грозило.  
Дадли рассмеялся.  
― Точно, как я мог забыть, я ж какое-то время даже праздновал этот день.  
Драко на такое заявление улыбнулся. Один раз этот день они праздновали вместе.  
― Так что ты хотел?  
― Ты что-нибудь слышал о синтетической коже?  
― Нет. Что это?  
― Это наше изобретение. Маггловское. Выращенная плёнка наподобие кожи. У нас её используют для замены повреждённых участков, которые невозможно излечить другими способами. Может, можно вырастить на основе её новую кожу для Гарри отдельно от его тела?  
― Это… Невероятно, — Драко даже привстал от таких новостей. — Я сейчас же свяжусь с главным колдомедиком и расскажу ему об этом. Спасибо тебе большое!  
― Да не за что. Я тоже не хочу терять Гарри.  
Малфою с главой больницы понадобилось пять дней, чтобы заполучить себе образцы синтетической кожи. Ещё через два дня прибыл Блейз Забини. На данный момент он был лучшим зельеваром в стране. Ещё через день прибыла Луна Скамандер — отличный изобретатель и неплохой артефактор. На понимание сути синтетической кожи и разработку её магического аналога ушло три месяца. Ещё месяц ушёл на тестирование. Всё это время Драко проводил либо с Блейзом и Луной в лаборатории, либо с Гарри, не давая тому потерять волю к жизни. Ради этого он даже позволил навещать его круглосуточно самым близким людям. Пусть лучше Поттер либо спит, либо с кем-то общается, чем задумывается о своей дальнейшей жизни.  
― Ты же понимаешь, что после всего случившегося, когда я выздоровею, я тебя никуда не отпущу? Я позволил уйти тебе один раз, думая, что так тебе будет лучше. Но теперь я вижу, что ты всё ещё любишь меня. И уж лучше ты будешь присматривать за мной, чем потом с таким трудом вытягивать из полной жопы и находиться в таком разбитом состоянии.  
― Если только ты уйдёшь на пенсию.  
― Какая пенсия? Я же ещё в самом расцвете… — Гарри не договорил, наткнувшись на серьёзный взгляд Драко. — Ладно. Мне всё равно давно предлагали место главы попечительского совета Хогвартса. В школе не помешает навести порядок.


End file.
